loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaebria
Kaebria is is the largest unified land in all of Lairia, made up of twelve kingdoms and boasting many massive armies as well as famed orders of knights, its size, strength and courage is being put to the test by the ever growing hostilities of the Arcadians. 'Basic Overview' A Kingdom steeped in the traditions of its ancestors, Kaebria was founded on nobility and honour, no more better represented than the Kabrian Knightly Orders, who's authority sweeps through the lands like religion does in lesser realms. Though all the kingdoms of the empire have their own take on the meanings of what it is to be noble and righteous, all must bow before the Emperor King of Rohassion, and the blood lines of the first kings. Currently a mysterious army known as the Arcadians, with a strength and number to rival the greatest nation in Lorald, has appeared out of nowhere and started waging war with Kaebria for unknown reasons, and refusing negotiations. While at first the eastern Kingdoms strongly held their front, their endurance is starting to wane and, after five years of relentless war, many of the northern kingdoms have fallen and even the southern kingdoms are starting to fear. People of Keabria Though the people of the twelve kingdoms vary greatly in personality and traits, it is certainly true that a sense of honour and heritage makes the average Kaebrian very prideful and they often project a rather 'better-than-you' quality to outsiders and those of lower station. That is not to say all Kaebrians are pompous braggarts, for they are raised to believe in decorum and courtesy to others, but the bloodline of a citizen is always well known and people are treated accordingly. Appearance This varies from kingdom to kingdom, but those of the north tend to be more fair of hair, and those to the south tend to be more dark. Complexions are pretty pale all round, but fine structured jaws, cheek bones, and noses are a prominent feature of a Kaebrian. Facial hair, especial moustaches are popular in the upper classes of the men, while ornate braided and uncut hair is what the woman of birth prefer. Names As many families were started after the reign of the Hextor Tyranny and they wished to break free from their slave past they took sir names that reflected hope or renown, using the Kaebrian tongue, such as Roadwalker, Dragonslayer or Greataxe. These became famed names and a heritage started from this. Many lesser names are simple facts of a persons history such as Bridgekeeper of Blacktower, as reference to some event. When a couple are married they may either keep the woman's or man's sir name, combine the both or start a new one. Attire The common man by accordance of the sumptuary laws, may only wear non regal colours; browns, blacks, greens and yellows, and only Royalty are permitted to wear clothes trimmed with ermine, while lesser nobles are allowed to wear clothing trimmed with fox and otter and so on. This is so someone can see someone's wealth and thus social standing. Blue is reserved for nobility, purple for royalty and red is for a servant of the realm, harking back to their privilege to spill blood as they see fit. These laws are only really enforced to any major degree deep in the heart of the great kingdom, but the price of such things tends to limit what most people can wear anyway. Armour of half plate or better is very much restricted to the knights of the land, and to own such a suit is a crime to the local court, for possessor and forger of such a thing. Kingdoms of Kaebria Rohassion (Great Kaebria) the true heart of the empire, home of the High King, and most of the knightly orders.(England like) (now in direct conflict with the Arcadians) Bekorum 'these coastal hill lands are home to some of the shrewdest talkers and negotiators in the empire, but is also known for its ingenious craft skills. ''(Greek like) 'Colgaris '''a frozen mountainous land, it has grown to cope with the dark dangers of the north, and with the help of its gnomish residents, have come up with some ingenious methods (now under Arcadian occupation) (Finland like)'' 'Destratch '''a wealthy, resourceful, and mountainous stretch of land, the people here are known for their determined resilience and ability to never given up in the face of strife or hardship ''(now under Arcadian occupation) (Austrian like) 'Georgwa '(jorg-wa) warm mystic swamp lands, filled with spiritual people and great music and strange animals. (Cajun Swamp like) 'Haruaiada '(har-oo-aid-ya) well known for its stern dour warrior women, and high windy plains, there are said to be hidden witches covens all over the valleys of this land (now in direct conflict with the Arcadians) (Russian like) '''Jesua '''a land of peace and prosperity, known for great harvests, pottery and famed herbalists. ''(Rome like) ''(now in direct conflict with the Arcadians)' Lukanda 'a coastal land of spiritual artists, whose apparent calm can devolve into terrible fury if provoked. ''(South England) 'Rhuinia '''these barren mountains hold some old dark secrets from the days of the more expansive Goth Nation ''(now under Arcadian occupation) (Rome like) '''Sidonia a cold and mountainous land of isolated manly men, who show great generosity and craft skill (Scotish and German like) Treienandor '(tree-en-and-door) a savage untamed land guarded by the wilder knights, who guard the precious gems from the savage giant kin. ''(Dutch like) 'Trancana '''tall narrow mountain passes and high isolated forested valleys hold monsters of the cold north as well as the path into Quilltrun the quiet land ''(now under Arcadian occupation) (Transylvania like) '''Kaebria East Classes in Kaebria Barbarian ''' The Stretch Lands (or Straitia) to the east is primary home of these savage people, and to the civilised land of Kaebria they are looked upon with disdain and disrespect, seen as only a step above animals. The constant threat of their attacking hoards are one of the only reason the eastern front of Kaebria held up for as long as it did against the Arcadians, as walls and fortresses line the gaps out of that land. Those who seek for whatever reason to venture into the noble lands will receive hostility and mistrust, that is if they are not attacked on site upon first crossing the boarder. The only exception to this has been in the last year or two, when now it seems the majority of the barbarian tribes (except the goths) have been enslaved by the Arcadians, and those who have not been sent the mines or construction sites for the Arcadians bizarre fortresses, are making themselves great nuisances to the Steel Legion, and thus Rohassion is now seeing them as a possible alley in these darkening days. '''Bard In the humid swamps of Georgwa, bards are odd mystic types, who commune with old forces of the world, and always seem to know more about what is going on, but in the rest of Kaebria bards are agents of communication and envoys for the royal courts if they are of high birth, or travelling minstrel types if they are of low birth. Either way they are given a great deal of respect, and in the days when the kingdoms had the luxury to fight among themselves, they were given special privilege as such, and to mistreat, imprison or kill one was seen as not only a great dishonour but would only hinder the land's own bards entering other territories. To get the benefits of this "bardic immunity" one would be asked to perform the song of their court to one who knew it well, and impersonating a courtly bard could lead to far greater punishments that other crimes in times of war (though rarely death). Sadly the Arcadians, being aware of no formal obligation, do not acknowledge this entitlement and kill bards on sight as spies. Cleric Various religions, and even gods themselves have been integral to the foundation of the principles of Kaebria, but during the Age of Abandonment after the Reckoning, Kaebria rose to its greatness by the acts of man and not the gods, and by the time mortals had discovered how to contact the gods again, the line of nobility and strength of their civilization had been well grounded and the churches had no say in the running of Rohassion. As such clerics and their churches as treated with respect and a connection to the past, with otherworldly wisdom that can be imparted on mortals who wish to seek it our or follow the teachings, but it is always made clear that this is a world forged by man, and governed by man, and their doctrines are taken as nothing more than guidance. It is rare that a man of high birth would follow the church, usually it is those who have not other future or family who would take up such a level of servitude, but there are exceptions. Once one follows in the path of most religions it is unlikely they will further their line of heritage, or even personal standing in the world at large. Though all gods (within reason) are tolerated in Kaebria, there are a few who have taken greater than normal standing in the kingdom lands, and you may actually find large churches or even cathedrals of: * Adurin Truehearted, Keeper of Order and Honour (LG) * Asafam. God of Past Kings (LG) * Heironeous, God of Chivalry, Justice, Honor, War, Daring, and Valor. (LG) * Hextor, God of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny (LE) * Ibranwy, Queen of Marriage and Home Making (NG) * Nallandyr, Lord of Protection, Watcher of Guardians, (LN) * Ranir, Lord of the Harvest, (LN) * Saint Anger, Lord of Vengeance and Aggression (CE) * Vir, Lord of Swords and Nobility in Battle (LN) See more about the Gods in Kaebria. Druid There are two main groups of druids in Kaebria; the northern Dremeddian Circle and the southern Koskynus druids. The Koskynus Circle In the southern kingdoms of Georgwa, Jesua and especially Harruaida, the ancient order of the Koskynus (coss-ky-ness) druids are highly respected and feared. In the age of Abandoment, the druids were the first ones to display otherworldly powers, and their traditions and ways are as old, if not older than that of the various courts of the land. Despite this though, they have no sway over the politics of the land, nor do they seek it, instead desiring a more abstract influence in the world, living lives at the fringes of society, as advisers, healers, some times rulers, of small communities, but still a part of cult like gatherings. They are more about cultivating new growth, life and power in the world. Unlike in other lands, the druids of Kaebria do not take up such a feral oneness with the world around them, but instead act as pathways between the two worlds, of not only nature, but spirit and sometimes darker things. The elders of the Koskynus circle are known as the Koskyn Ta and represent land, sea, and sky. * The Dremeddian Circle In the north, the Dremeddian druids are more akin to lone hermits, dolling out abstract advice to those who should seek them out. In ancient times they were known for reclaiming old magics after the Recoking and maintaining the balance of such powers. * The eldrs of the Dremedian Circles represent the Fighter The martial tradition is one of the strongest in Kaebria, in those early days even before the Reckoning, a man had to fight to be considered a man, but to know when not to fight is what stopped him from being a savage like those in the Stretch. This is why in those dark times it took men who believed in codes to lead and guide others away from barbarity, and unite their strength for a greater cause - the land. This is where the Knights Orders came from, all have taken different approaches to this, suited to the land and the people they defend, but any man who takes up a sword and swears an oath to the High King will have the support of all other brothers to their cause throughout the twelve kingdoms. Not all men need become a knight, or squire to a knight, there are plenty of guards and soldiers, mercenaries and bounty hunters, but if you are of low birth, becoming a knight is the only way you can raise in social standing and respect in Kaebria if you live by sword. A fighter may if they so wish swear an oath to an order and gain the benefits of lodging and cheaper equipment, but must uphold the codes of chivalry at all times, as well the particular tenants of the order, but most importantly the high king and Kaebria itself. Some of the better known orders of knights and their strongholds are listed here: * High Guard Order, knights who service the high king directly in the heart of Rohassion (Rohassion) * Black Mare Order, forsake horses due to an ancient incident (Haruaiada) * Bladion Order, wear blades upon their helms, as do their horses (Barony of Valour) * Blood Cross Order, holy knights who guard sacred relics (Sidonia plains) * Forbearance Order, specialists at not lettering threats cross into innocent lands (SW Rohassion) * Blue Coat Order, scholarly knights, nearly always of noble blood (Aliyan Barony) * Gothguard Order, knights who have faced the darkness from the goths (Rhuinia) * Mandeverian Order, knights of the barren lands, who can survive long distances (Destratch, Colgaris) * Twinguard Order, knights who specialise in fighting with two blades (Barony of Horns) * Beslayed Order, specialise in fighting the dragons and dragon kin of Aragalond (NW Rohassion) * Sworlorn Order, tasked to face the evils that come from the north, and are said to be tainted (Trancana) * The Facade, mysterious knights in the heart of Rohassion who hide their identity in unique and odd masks * Glorilorn Order, strong brutish knights who guard the most important cities of Rohassion (Rohassion) * Sellion Order, pure holy knights of Heironeous (Barony of Light) * Black Cross Order, known for their speed across great distances (East Rohassion) * Ambarian Order, keepers of the wealth of the land, they will lay down their life without question (Bekorum) * Red Tear Order, small community knights of the lower kingdoms (Aaronsdale) * Vermain Order, plain red tuniced knights who know how to battle magic users (Jesua) * Shrouded Oath Order, assassin knights, who are said to have mystical powers (Georgwa) * Hilderlund Order, brutish bare chested knights, of the cold mountains (Sidonia) * Swarthern Order, eccentricly decorated magical armoured knights, known for their violence (Lukanda) * Dwainsguard Order, patrol knights between the kingdoms (Duchy of the Hare) Read more about the Kaebrian Knightly Orders here. Monk Martial monks are few and far between in Kaebria, most of them coming from Lukanda or countries further south. The more traditional knightly warriors of Kaebria find it hard to accept ones who would dedicate themselves to a cause that denies the use or weapons and armour such as theirs, but soon learn to respect - but not trust - them after seeing how they can handle themselves. The traditional Lukandan monk is a seeker of justice in the world, they take on the pains of the world around them and once it gets to much, break out of their life of quiet artistry and unleash their fury on those who would belittle the weak. They care not for the authority of the knights or kings, but know they serve a purpose in keeping the order in the world and do not attempt to interfere, prefer to talk calming when injustices are being done by those who are usually a force for goodness, but won't hesitate to wreak havoc regardless of consequences if these servants of good cause harm to the innocent. Currently the Lukandan Monks are being brought out of their land as individuals at the blight of their sister kingdom Jesua, who despite their troubled past will not let harm come to them at the hands of the Arcadians. Paladin Like the fighters, the martial methods of these warriors has been long respected, and to also have the blessing of the gods simply adds a higher degree of personal nobility, even if not to their social standing. Unlike clerics the paladins are chosen, and often become ordained in the knightly order that is associated to their deity: * Adurin Truehearted - the Blood Cross * Asafam - the Glorilorn * Heironeous - the Sellion * Nallandyr - the Forbearance but they may need not, and are often welcomed into other orders if their goals do not clash. Sometimes paladins become Templars of their churches, knights who serve the faith before the land, and although this is seen as a purer route to go, they do bring suspicion from other knightly orders, and their reaction varies from order to order, kingdom to kingdom. Ranger Rangers live all over the fringes of civilized Kaebria, and though they don't have any real unified order or sect, their kind are recognised. There are groups of scouts in some lands, and hunters in other, who share similar skills but once they leave their typical environments they bring no reputation with them apart from what title they hold by blood line or knightly oath, as it is not unusual for rangers to become knights, especially in some of the sects such as the Dwainguard, Hinderlund and Mandervarian as well as others where the wilds must be patrolled and beasts hunted. Far more folk of the lower class fringe lands take on being a ranger due to the uncivilized conditions of the trade, but there are have been a few nobles blooded men who have taken to a love of the wild, especially up in Sidonia where the niceties of the central lands are far off. Rogue Thieves and scoundrels are prominent through out all civilized lands, and Kaebria is no exception. Thieves Guilds, and brigand bands run through the central lands right to the far fringes, and only how they operate changes as needs must. As with rangers, there is no unified order of rogues, simple small bands in local areas, but there thought to be a few spies and agents of the royal court who seek to get things done through more efficient means than the pomp and etiquette usually allowed, and these could be seen as a single order of rogues throughout the land, though this is not confirmed, though it may explain what the Facade actually do... Sorcerer Just as much as an anomaly as in other lands, sorcerers are born unto cross-breeding with supernatural beings, or taint from magical accidents or simply being conceived during the wrong kind of storm, but possibly more than in other lands are they feared and misunderstood. Kaebria is not a land of high magic so its appearance is a confusing time for its citizens when it is witnessed, and although they will not be persecuted or hunted down, one of natural magic would be a piranha as their blood line is tainted and their allegiance could be from anywhere no matter what they say. A sorcerer instantly loses any benefits of the family blood line if their abilities are known. Even if they try and pass it off as wizardry, wizards must usually abandon their hopes of raising their station politically unless they are already of high born, so a sorcerer is doomed to be a travelling oddity. Learning about what they are is even harder, as wizards don't full know and can teach them the basics but not of their inner power, and that's if the wizard chose to trust and train the individual to control, which many don't. The best thing a sorcerer can do to learn more about their powers is seek out a cryptid, or magical being who might have be born naturally to these powers, but this leads the individual further down the path of strangeness. * Many sorcerers have the '''Uncontrolled Magic' Flaw.'' Wizard There is no great college or school of wizardry in Kaebria, the arcane arts are a sacred tradition that is passed down from solitary master to apprentice, who will rarely do it out of the kindness of their heart as it can be decades of their life they have to give up. There are some small wizard societies it is believed, such as the Green Mages or the Stone Watchers, but they only gather on rare occasions and have no formal society structure, though if one wizard starts abusing their power they have been known to gather and put and end to them, but apart form that they sometimes do not meet for years. Wizards in Kaebria have a very limited selection of initial spells (only the ones form the main core rule book), and must find other spells in game, or exchange it with other wizards, who may not have access to those spells in the first place. Their advantage over other wizards though is that unless they grow very powerful and start throwing their arcane weight around, they can get up to what they want without laws or regulation, most cities don't even full understand their ways, and a wizard can get away with a lot of bluffing about their potential abilities, rarely coming across another magic using in their same field. It is only the Vermain Order of Knights who have had any speciality training with wizard's magic, after a few have tried to use their natural advantage to gain wealth and influence in the larger of the cities of Kaebria. The Vermain have a few tricks to deal with them should this happen, but are also not against hiring and using a good wizard to deal with situations that a wizard be ideal for. Other Classed Oracle ''' These rare freaks of nature are mostly treated like sorcerers, feared and mistrusted, but there are those among the fringe communities who accommodate their abilities, and it is said an unusual amount of seers and born in the wild kingdom of Treienandor. '''Witches It is fairly well known, whether welcomed or not several witches make their homes in the valleys of Harruaida and the swamps of Georgwa, but mostly keep to themselves, stirring up from time to time. In the past there was been 'infestations' of them in the central lands, but church based cullings of them have kept them at bay. Races in Kaebria Dwarf Northern Rohassion's mountains is home to a few dwarf settlements. Elf There is one great community of elves in western Rohassion. Gnome The are mostly in the hills of Colgaris in Kaebria. Hal-elf Rare in these lands and as usual never really fit in. Half-Orc Destratch hills seem to be home to families of their kind. Halfling Bekordin rivers are home to some of their barges. Human All over Kaebria, they rules these lands undoubtedly. Current Events in Kaebria The war is no longer going well. Having fought for five years, and holding them back, the Arcadian's numbers never seem to diminish, while the deaths of Kaebrians numbers in the thousands. Blue - Arcadian Occupied Red - Arcadian Allied Green - Kaebria Allied Black - Currently Nuetral Blank - Kaebria 'History of Kaebria' See the full Kaebria History 'there. 'Game Rules for Kaebria Bonus Class Skill Options: * Handle Animal * Knowledge (nobility) * Ride Bonus Feat Options: *Conscript (serf) *Hermean Blood (1st level) *Prodigy *Squire (BAB 1) Advanced Feat Options: *Knight